tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Ult's First Camp
Auditions Dude is a friendly jock but is very naive. He likes baseball and basketball and tries to be as friendly as possible. However, he can easily get overshadowed by more hostile personalities on reality shows. Cody? Cody? Cody? I can...I can't feel my face? Where'd you put it? CODY? CODY? CO...*faints* -Plat 17:52, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Auditions Stereotype: The Nervous Klutz + - Role: Protagonist + Description: Life just does not like Derek so he tries to advance and overcome his problem. Derek is just a nervousness of mess, I mean "Seriously" he literally pees when standing in an embarassing or awkward moment. He is either bullied, threatened or forced to make decisions that will benefit others or hurt his standards. He's not very strong, at all, but he's fast, and also very clever. As he likes nearly everything, Derek is easy to get on with, only one big thing gets on his nerves and that's dirt. He joined to become more confident in new friends and obviously to have FUN. [[User:TDA ROCKS|'TDAROCKZ]] [[User talk:TDA ROCKS|'(Talkpage)']] 10:34, October 14, 2010 (UTC) - ---- - *'Name:' Derek + Derek - Hello, this is.... Derek. *wets his pants* - I am so sorry! - Um... let me get myself to a bathroom. - May I suggest you guys watch this of my mom. - *Back* - Okay, I am Derek. - Am a fun-loving guy who wishes to join. - I have some problems of my own. - I just wish to have fun and to get way from my home-town! - If its anything better I am a type of laxative guys looking for something to do so... - Here is me. - Contact on my Facebook, Chris McLean! - Derek, says "Peace Out!" Name:'Al '''Stereotype:'THe Goofy Stratigest 'Role:'Anti-hero 'Audition:'Pick me cause I'll trick everyone else*trips*Edit that out!*more clips of Al tripping aare shown*I'll make lots of alliances and backstab Why are we landing in the middle of the ocean-Oh no, we're not-MEAT CODY 18:14, October 16, 2010 (UTC) ''A black haired kid with short hair was sitting at his desk, “Okay my mom is making me do this understand she said it would be a great way to make “friends”. Want to know what I think? I don’t care about Friends! If it was up to me all my friends now would be dead. Sorry Ben. What I really did this for was money.” The kid paced back and forth. “I’m a slacker so don’t expect me to be all team worky. I’m a villain so I will tick you off. SO what are you waiting for DON’T pick “Face”!” The Kid pointed to himself and then his mom walked in. “Reginald! Don’t tell this lovely crowd not to pick you sweetie pie!” His mom said rushing into the room. “Get Out of my room Mother!” Face pushed her out and muttered. “The universe is full of idiots.” [[User:Ben109|Deep in the woodsOnly the Users can hear you scream]] 18:31, October 16, 2010 (UTC) Name: Carrot Boy Audition Tape: *does nothing but stare at camera and eat carrots* Nad331 00:06, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Hehe, ult has a camp... Heh. xD. Anyways, go to the FanFiction wiki, and search "Ariel (Mr. Totaldramaman's character)" and you have everything. :3 --mtdm doz knot no 04:29, October 17, 2010 (UTC) Name: Wes Audition tape: Wes spends the whole 5-10 mins on the tape telling how perfect he would because the fact he is an eagle scout. Then he lists all of his pet pevees and since he has a total of 105 of them it takes a while. Then he just randolmy starts to dance. To find me search Wes Holden and just pick me because I would be a great addition to your camp